Battle Priest
Role: In some Churches, the clerics and paladins train a select few to become the messengers of their god. These messengers travel the land, protecting their people from terrible threats with their powerful conviction. Battle Priests serve as great supporters in a party and also as great combat units against opposing allignments. Hit Die: D8 Requirements to become a Battle Priest, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria Base Attack Bonus: +6 Skills: Knowledge Religion 8 Ranks Spells: Must be able to cast 3rd level divine spells. Special: Must have been initiated into a religion and must have been accepted for Priest training by the head priest. SKILLS A Battle Priest’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Craft (Int), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (The Planes) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Diplomacy (Cha), and Martial Knowledge (Any two from previous class). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Battle Blessing (Su) At 1st level the Battle priest gains a battle blessing that will aid him and his friends in combat. The battle blessing can be used once per day for every level you possess in the Battle Priest class, and it lasts 1 minute for every level of this class you possess. This works the same as a Bless spell and as such grants a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and saving throws against fear effects. At 3rd level the duration increases to 5 minutes per level and the bonuses increase to +2. At 5th level it increases to 10 minutes per level and the bonuses increase to +3, In addition at 5th level, the bonus is added to damage rolls as well. Smite (Su) At 1st level, you gain the smite ability of a Paladin. Count your Battle Priest levels as Paladin levels to determine it's effects. If you have levels as a Paladin, these stack for determining it's effects. Unlike with the Paladin or Anti Paladin's smite, this smite is determined by your alignment. If you are a good aligned character, you smite evil, if you are evil, you smite good, if you are neutral, you can smite neutral so as to keep balance in the world. Domain (Su) At 2nd level, you gain access to a domain. This domain cannot be alignment dependant, but does not have to belong to your deity. Use your priest level to determine the abilities you have access to, if you have levels in cleric, these stack with your priest levels. Holy/Profane Strength (Su) At 3rd level you reach a higher level of connection with your deity. Any weapon you hold is treated as having the Holy Enchantment (Unholy if evil, If neutral, choose whichever fits best). If the weapon you wield is already holy, this ability doubles it's effects. Rampaging Smite (Su) Your conviction is pure and you can be bested by no enemy, whenever targeting a creature for a smite, you gain a +4 bonus to your strength score. Purification/Corruption (Su) The most powerful ability of a Battle Priest is the ability to utilize it's god's power to corrupt or purify the souls of others. 3 times a day, the Battle Priest can make a single touch attack at his highest BAB. If it hits the creature, it must make a DC: 15 + Charisma modifier Will saving throw, or have it's alignment shifted one step in the direction of your own alignment. If they succeed in their saving throw, your divine powers still disrupt their bodies and they take 5d6 damage. If the creature is not of an opposing alignment they take no damage. Neutral creatures only take 1/2 damage from this effect.